Kyu, I'm In Love
by Lolipop Secret
Summary: Kyu,kenapa semua jadi begini, ada apa denganku? Chapter 2?Update! Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort (in later chapter)

**Rate: **T+ (for now)

**Cast:**

- Choi Siwon

- Cho Kyuhyun

- And other member of Super Junior and SNSD

**diclaimer:**

Dengan berat hati author harus mengakui kalau semua cast disini bukan milik author

WARNING!Yaoi,dan straight (ada yg yaoi ada yg straight) Cerita membosankan,tidak sesuai EYD, umur sesuai keinginan author, and OOC sebanyak yg dapat anda bayangkan

ini Fanfic pertama, Mian kalo gaje dan (sangat) membosankan, mohon bantuannya ^0^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Cho Kyuhyun, I'm in love **

**Siwon POV**

Kupandangi wajah manis itu….. Cho Kyuhyun, murid akselerasi berotak cerdas, selalu ranking 1 di kelas, hobi bermain game… AHH! Kalau kusebutkan segala galanya tentang dirinya, 1 harian penuh tak akan cukup….Hei! aku belum mempernalkan diriku bukan? Namaku Choi Siwon, kelas 11-A di Korean International School, sekolah yg dipuja puja sebagai sekolah termasyur di Korea, sungguh suatu keberuntungan belaka yg membuatku bisa masuk disekolah ini. Yah akhir akhir ini aku merasa aneh setiap melihat Kyu… entah kenapa, Sakit, entah kenapa sakit sekali hati ini, apalagi sejak kejadian tadi…. Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa?

_**Flashback**_

"_YAY! HYUNG KENA!" Terdengar jeritan senang dari bibir seorang Seohyun_

"_Kerja bagus Seohyun!" terlihat kesenangan terpampar di wajah Yoona_

_Kalian pasti bertanya kan siapa mereka? Singkatnya sih Yoona adalah pacarku kelas 11-c dan seohyun adalah adik kesayangannya kelas 10-c. Sekarang kami sedang bermain truth or dare dan untuk pertama kalinya aku kena….. Cih! Menyebalkan sekali…_

"_Jadi, apa mau kalian?" Bisikku pelan, berharap tidak ada yg menyadari sehingga aku tak perlu membuat kehebohan di kelas ini._

_Yah kalau boleh dibilang wajahku memang diatas rata rata, sehingga banyak orang mengidolakanku, apalagi ditambah dengan kekayaan ayahku yg tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, lengkaplah sudah faktor penunjang diriku. Dulu saja sewaktu aku jadian dengan Yoona, satu sekolah heboh sampai berminggu minggu, bagaimana dengan yg ini? Nasibku benar-benar sial…._

"_Truth or Dare?" Bisik Yoona pelan, sepertinya ia mengerti maksudku, pacar yg baik….._

"_Dare…" Bisikku cemas, takut Seohyun meminta macam macam._

_Pasti kalian bertanya Tanya bukan kenapa aku tidak memilih truth? Yah alasannya mudah, mulut seohyun tidak bisa diajak kompromi, 1 rahasia saja ada padanya, esoknya 1 sekolah sudah mengetahui rahasiamu._

"_CIUM KYUHYUN!" Teriak Seohyun, ah dia benar benar tak bisa diajak kompromi rupanya…_

_Tunggu, apa yg tadi dia katakan? CIUM KYUHYUN?AKU TAK SALAH DENGAR KAN?_

_Kudengar bisik bisik disekitarku, walau aku tak dapat mendengarnya, tapi aku dapat mengerti apa yg mereka bicarakan, "Siwon akan mencium Kyuhyun? Yg benar saja?" yah kira kira itulah yg sedang mereka bicarakan. Berarti tadi aku tidak salah dengar, kupingku masih berfungsi rupanya, tunggu ada hal penting yg lebih penting dari ini, AKU HARUS MENCIUM KYUHYUN? Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bilang ya, AH! APA YG KUPIKIRKAN! KAU INI NAMJA SIWON! MANA MUNGKIN MENCIUM SEORANG NAMJA!_

"_Oppa! Jadi bagaimana?" teriakkan Seohyun membuyarkan lamunanku…_

"_ANI! Aku menolak! Aku kan sudah punya Yoona, dan lagi dia seorang NAMJA! NAMJA!" aku mencoba menolak._

"_Tidak apa kok oppa, aku percaya oppa…." Yoona tersenyum lembut_

_Yoona, ini bukan masalah percaya atau tidak, tapi masalah harga diriku! Rutukku dalam hati_

"_Ani!" aku masih tetap pada pendirianku_

"_Ayolah hyung….. pipi saja deh…" rajuk Seohyun… _

_Seandainya kau bukan adik Yoona sudah kubunuh kau Seohyun…._

"_Turuti saja permintaannya hyung, lagipula ini konsekuensi yg kalah bukan?" bisik Yoona pelan_

"_Ne,ne akan kulakukan…" aku pun mengalah, mencoba untuk tidak menyesali keputusanku_

"_YEYYYY!" Terdengar teriakkan yg tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Seohyun si anak autis a.k.a calon adik iparku lagi. #mian_ _Seomates_

_Kemudian ia mendorongku mendekati Kyuhyun yg sedang mendekati bekalnya, menatapku penuh arti._

"_Ayo lakukan hyung!" Rajuknya manja_

"_Ada apa hyung?" Kyu tersenyum chubby, membuat diriku ingin segera mengecup pipinya_

_Kucium pipinya sekilas, sambil mencoba menahan semburat merah diwajahku_

_PLAKKK_

"_YA! APA YG KAULAKUKAN HYUNG!" Terdengar jeritan histeris dari seorang Kyuhyun setelah ia dengan kerasnya menampar pipiku disela sela jeritan tak rela dari fansku._

"_Mi-mian Kyu, ini karena…." Aku mencoba agar ia tidak marah padaku_

"_AKU BENCI HYUNG!" lalu Kyuhyun pun meninggalkanku_

_**Flashback off**_

"Mi-mian oppa, aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini" bisik Seohyun disela sela isak tangisnya.

Pasalnya pipi mulusku ini menjadi korbannya. Bekas tamparan Kyu kini membiru yg menyebabkan penampilanku menjadi seperti orang yg habis ditampar superman. Tapi kalau boleh jujur sakit di pipiku tidak seberapa dengan sakit hatiku…. Entah kenapa… oh seandainya ada yg memberitahukanku ada apa dengan diriku, kan kuberikan seluruh hartaku… pasalnya sampai hatiku berdegup sangat keras…. Hatiku seakan akan menangis…. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan…. Aku jamin mereka mengira tamparan Kyu sangat keras….. Ani, itu bukan salah Kyu…. Pasti kini Seohyun dan Yoona akan mengira bahwa itu salah mereka…. Ani itu juga bukan salah mereka…. Itu bukan salah siapa siapa… tapi mengapa air mataku terus mengalir…. Apakah aku sudah berubah? Apakah aku bukan Gentleman yg dulu lagi? Yg tidak mudah menangis? Apakah aku sudah berubah? Apakah kini aku sudah berubah menjadi laki laki yg cengeng? Kyu, kenapa? Kenapa?

"Sudahlah Seohyun, jangan cengeng, toh paling paling besok bekasnya sudah hilang" ucapku berusaha meyakinkan mereka kalau aku tidak apa apa.

KRINGGG

"Bel sudah berbunyi, lebih baik kalian cepat cepat masuk kelas" bisikku pelan, berusaha menyamarkan suaraku yg masih gemetaran karena menahan tangis.

"Mianhae oppa, annyeong" teriak Seohyun seraya ia berlari ke kelasnya.

Cuppp

Kukecup bibir Yoona sekilas seperti biasanya, dapat kudengar bisik bisik dan cekikan di sekelilingku. Kudongakkan kepalaku, sudah kuduga, mereka pasti akan menyebarkan gossip ini. SJT Sister, yah kalau dipikir pikir nama itu terdengar norak, tapi disekolah ini mereka disegani oleh semua orang akan keperfectkan. S untuk Sunny, J untuk Jessica, dan T untuk Taeyeon. Ketuanya adalah Sunny yg membuatku sangsi akan hal ini mengingat Sunny merupakan yg terpendek diantara ketiganya. Dulu sebelum Yoona jadian denganku, ia juga merupakan anggota geng ini yg berarti Yoona juga merupakkan primadona sekolah ini.

"Yoona, kok kamu masih mau sih pacaran sama yaoi?" terdengar suara manja Sunny yg menurutku menjijikkan

"Sudahlah Yoona, bukankah kamu meninggalkan kita demi orang itu, lalu untuk apa kamu meninggalkan kita sedangkan orang itu ternyata yaoi, tenang saja kami tidak marah kok" seru Jessica sambil menunjuk nunjuk diriku.

"Ani, Sunny, Jessica, Taeyeon, itu semua hanya karena Siwon oppa kena sewaktu kami bermain Truth or Date" Balas Yoona lembut dengan senyum manis terpampang diwajahnya

"Lagipula, aku meninggalkan kalian bukan karena aku ingin berpacaran dengan Siwon oppa tapi karena aku sudah muak bermain main dengan kalian" Lanjut Yoona tetap tenang tapi dengan nada bicara yg menusuk membuat semua orang disitu termaksud diriku bergidik ngeri. Kadang harus kuakui pacarku yg satu ini memang lebih seram daripada hantu manapun di muka bumi ini.

"annyeong oppa, eonni" ucapnya memecah suasana dan pergi meninggalkan kami yg masih bergidik ngeri.

"Lihat saja oppa, aku akan merebutnya kembali!" teriak Sunny dengan wajah merah padam.

Mereka pun kembali ke kursi mereka masing masing, sungguh merepotkan harus satu kelas dengan kedua gadis menyebalkan ini.

Hei! Kalian pasti bertanya Tanya bukan kenapa aku bilang KEDUA gadis menyebalkan itu….. karena harus kuakui Taeyeon bukanlah orang yg menyebalkan, dulupun aku pernah berpacaran dengan Taeyeon dan harus kuakui pasti ia tersiksa harus terikat dengan Jessica dan Sunny.

Brukk

Kulirik sebelahku, oh ternyata suara itu berasal dari kibum, teman sebangkuku, nama lengkapnya Kim Kibum, nerd sejati yg pendiam yg membuatku tersiksa harus duduk sebangku dengannya. Kutatap ia baik baik, ia gelisah seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Emm hyung, apa benar kau mencintai Kyu?" bisiknya ragu ragu.

"Ani, Kibummie, aku kan bukan yaoi!" sahutku cepat.

Kutatap wajahnya, aku belum yakin apakah itu menunjukkan dia senang atau sedih

"Kau tidak apa apa Kibummie?" sahutku cemas

"Ne, aku tidak apa apa, gomaweo" ia membalas dengan tersenyum pahit.

Ada apa ini? Sejak kejadian siang tadi, semuanya jadi kacau, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

**-TBC-**

Terima kasih bagi yg mau membaca fanfic aneh ini ^0^ tenang saja semuanya akan berperan penting kok dalam fanfic ini…. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi fanfic yg panjang maka dari itu chapter 1 lebih terlihat seperti prolog :s

Mind to Review?


	2. Forgiveness

**Special Thanks For:**

**Schagarin****,** **Ryu,** **lovinkyu****, Kyukeshipper,**** Rizuka jung, honeyluvwonkyu, choi jimin, ellie, ciieshy,anin wonkyushipper, kyuminjoong,**

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort (in later chapter)

**Rate: **T+ (for now)

**Cast:**

- Choi Siwon

- Cho Kyuhyun

- And other member of Super Junior and SNSD

**diclaimer:**

Dengan berat hati author harus mengakui kalau semua cast disini bukan milik author

WARNING!Yaoi,dan straight (ada yg yaoi ada yg straight) Cerita membosankan,tidak sesuai EYD, umur sesuai keinginan author, and OOC sebanyak yg dapat anda bayangkan

ini Fanfic pertama, Mian kalo gaje dan (sangat) membosankan, mohon bantuannya ^0^

A/N: Mianhae untuk first chapter, karena terlalu sering membaca fanfic yaoi, author jadi ngetik hyung bukan oppa….maklum fujoshi akut #buka aib Gomaweo Choi Jimin ^0^

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Kyu, I'm In Love**

**(All) Siwon POV**

Sejak kejadian kemarin Kyu mulai menjauhiku, bayangkan saja, hubungan kami yg dulunya cukup dekat, kini hancur remuk dalam beberapa detik, ditambah dengan SJT Sister, they really mean it! Mereka benar benar membuat hal ini menjadi sangat berlebihan, kadang aku bingung kenapa siswa sekolah ini mau saja percaya perkataan mereka? Ralat guru pun juga percaya perkataan mereka! Bayangkan saja, tadi pagi aku dipanggil kepala sekolah hanya untuk menanyakan apakah benar aku mempunyai perasaan suka terhadap sesama jenis a.k.a yaoi. Kalau kau ada disana pastilah kalian dapat merasakan bahwa kemarahanku sudah sampai di ubun ubun….. oke SJT Sister memang mengingikan Yoona kembali, pasalnya Yoonalah yg paling terkenal diantara mereka bertiga… sehingga saat Yoona keluar, fans mereka langsung menurun drastis…. Tapi mereka memang tidak bisa menghancurkan ketenaranku….. jadi mereka menyiksa Kyu! Oke, kalian boleh menghancurkan ketenaranku tapi aku mohon jangan siksa Kyu lebih dari ini…. Aku rela meninggalkan Yoona, tapi jangan siksa Kyu lebih dari ini! HEI! Apa yg kupikirkan? Merelakan Yoona demi Kyu? Bagaimana mungkin pikiran itu bisa hinggap di otakku? Yoona, aku mencintainya…. Walau aku tak begitu yakin…. Aku menyayangi Yoona, dan Kyu… tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda? Saat aku bersama Kyu….. dadaku berdegup kencang, memikirkannya sedih selalu membuatku ingin menangis, memikirkannya senang selalu membuat hari hariku terasa lebih indah…. Oh Tuhan? Aku ini kenapa sih? Apakah ini salah satu cobaan darimu?

"CHOI SIWON!"

Terdengar teriakkan keras yg membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku, ternyata teriakkan itu berasal dari Heechul seonsaengnim…. Wali kelasku,tapi bukannya dia guru pelajaran etiket dan sekarang bukan jam pelajaran etiket bukan? AH! Aku baru sadar! Sekarang kan jam wali kelas! Mati aku…. Aku tidak mendengar apa yg sedang dia bicara…. Padahal seonsaengnim kan terkenal sangat galak….. apa yg sudah kaulakukan Cho Kyuhyun! Karena kau pikiranku jadi kacau begini…

"Ne, seonsaengnim…." Sahutku cemas berpura pura tidak terjadi apa apa

"DARI TADI KAU SEDANG APA? KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN PENJELASANKU?"

"Dari tadi ia sedang memikirkan ukenya yg kini terbaring sakit di rumahnya.. apa yg kaulakukan semalam oppa?" Celetuk Sunny yg membuatku ingin memakannya hidup hidup

Satu Kelas histeris, WHAT'S UP? IT'S NOT REAL RIGHT? WHY THEY ALL GETTING CRAZY WITH SUCH THIS JOKE?

Selama 5 menit tidak ada yg bersuara, Heechul seonsaengnim pun hanya dia terpatung di depan istilah kerennya cengo

"Baiklah, Choi Siwon, tolong antarkan catatan ke Cho Kyuhyun, hari ini kamu piket bukan?"

"Ne…." jawabku pelan dan akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi

Sungguh aku tidak mengerti….. tadi pagi apakah kepala sekolah **SEBODOH **itu sampai mau maunya mempercayai STJ Sister? Apakah murid sekolah **SEBODOH** itu mau mempercayai SJT Sister? Ah! Kenapa semua jadi begini?

"SIWONNIE!"

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku, dan kulihat BFFku Shindong Hee sudah membuka mulutnya siap untuk memakanku ralat memarahiku

"Ada apa sih Shindong?"

"YA! SIWONNIE DARI TADI KAU DIMANA SIH, AKU BERKOAR KOAR DARI TADI KAU TAK MENDENGARNYA?" Sahutnya marah

"Sudahlah…." Ucapku berusaha menenangkannya

"Fyuhh…. Baiklah, ngomong ngomong tumben tidak bersama Yoona dan Seohyun?"

"Mereka sedang latihan dengan kelompok Cheerleader mereka" jawabku santai

"OHH"

"Oh ya, Shindong, mengapa sewaktu aku mencium pipi kyu bisa menjadi gossip kalau aku Yaoi? Lagipula itu pula Karena truth or dare?"

"MWO? PIPI? BUKANNYA BIBIR?"

"MWO? BIBIR? AKU MASIH WARAS TAU!"

"Lihat ini" Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan hpnya

Ia membuka situs belakang sekolah alias situs yg dibuat oleh murid untuk menampung berbagai macam gossip mengenai sekolah, dan yg menyedihkan pengurus situs tahun ini adalah SJT Sister….

Betapa terkejutnya aku, kulihat fotoku membelakangi kamer dan terlihat seperti aku mencium bibirnya akibat posisi kamera yg tidak pas.

"ARGH! MEREKA SUDAH GILA! AKU SAMPAI LUPA KALAU JESSICA NOONA MERUPAKAN ANGGOTA ANDALAN KLUB FOTOGRAFI DAN PASTINYA TIDAK SULIT UNTUK MEMBUAT FOTO SEPERTI INI!" jeritku histeris

"Tenanglah hyung…."

"Shindong Oppa~"

Suara itu, Sunny, untuk apa ia memanggil Shindong?

"Ne?"

"Yuri eonni, dan Hyeyeon eonni memanggilmu~"

"Ne…"

Yuri Noona, dan Hyeyeon Noona, mereka tidak seperti orang baik baik. Mereka bukannya orang yg mendendam pada kyu? Karena mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan Kyu? Harus kuperingatkan dia! Hei dimana Shindong? Cih, dia sudah pergi… Tunggu! Untuk apa aku memperingati Shindong? Tidak ada hubungannya bukan Shindong dengan Kyu? Kau sudah mulai gila Choi Siwon…

SKIP

Kakiku berjalan tanpa arah….. begitu tersadar aku sudah di depan apartemen seorang **CHO KYUHYUN**... Tak usah kaget jika melihat apartemen Kyuhyun yg sangat sederhana. Sudah kukatakan dia murid beasiswa bukan? Dan lagipula dia hanya tinggal sendiri…. Kalian pasti kaget bukan aku tahu banyak hal tentang dirinya….. entahlah…. aku juga kaget….

Ting Tong

Hei! Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri…. Tunggu! AKU BELUM SIAP MENTAL!

"Siapa?"

Terdengar suara dari dalam, suara yg sesaat membuatku berhenti bernafas…..

Tiba tiba saja namja yg membuatku uring uringan sampai berhari hari itu membukakan pintu….

"SIWON HYUNG!" terdengar nada suaranya meninggi…. "Aku mengantarkan catatan Kyu…" bisikku pelan…. Ia berpikir sebentar dan tiba tiba dengan senyuman cerah ia mempersilahkanku masuk…..

"Kau sudah memaafkanku Kyu?" Bisikku takut takut

"Sebenarnya sih, belum….." akunya yg sukses membuat jantungku berhenti sesaat.

"Tapi, kita bisa memulai dari awal bukan, menjadi teman sekolah biasa…."

"Yah begitu juga tak apa Kyu" Balasku lembut sambil bersyukur dalam hati…..

Waktu berjalan cepat... Tunggu! Baru 1 jam ternyata! Tapi….. sekarang aku hanyalah teman sekolah biasa baginya… baiklah, aku pulang saja, lagipula dia juga perlu istirahat…..

Yah…. Masalahnya dengan Kyu sih sudah selesai… Tapi kini yg menjadi masalah adalah hatiku ini….. Debaran itu menyiksaku… Oh Tuhan…. Inikah yg disebut karma? Jika iya, apa salahku?

**-TBC-**

YAYYY XDDD

Akhirnya update juga

Mianhae Readerdeul yg nunggu FF ini #kalo ada

Sebenernya udah mau diupdate dari zaman dahulu kala #loh =,=

Tapi yahh males banget buka internet #author pemalas

Yah begitulah hehehe #digebuk reader

Oh ya!

Kayaknya nih FF jadi bakal kayak sinetron deh

Berchapter-chapter gitu deh

Masalahnya author lagi kebanjiran ide

Jangan salahkan author tapi salahkan otak author #Lho?

Syukur syukur ada yg mau baca

Yg sudah baca Author ucapkan gomawo #bungkuk 360 derajat *emang bisa?*

Saranghae ^0^

Balasan Review:

Kyuminjoong: Wah, tanpa sengaja author masukin unsur humor /…..

Hmmm soal sibum udah ketahuan ya?

Yesungdahlah, yg penting gomawo udah review ^0^

anin wonkyushipper: Mianhae updatenya lama chingu, gomawo uda review ^0^

ciieshy: Hmm, keliatannya begitu ya chingu, yah liat saja nanti #digebuk reader

Yg penting Gomawo udah review ^0^

Ellie: Oh~ kalo yg itu terserah author kkk #ditonjok reader

Gomawo udah review ^0^

choi jimin: Gomawo perbaikannya, author akan lebih berhati hati

Gomawo untuk review dan perbaikannya ^0^

Honeyluvwonkyu: Hmmmm Yah gimana ya? Kkk #minjem ketawa kyu

Yg penting Gomawo udah review ^0^

rizuka jung: sama dong #tos reader, author juga gak suka baca fanfic pake bahasa lo gw lo gw

Ribet bacanya, author lebih suka cerita yg enggak pake bahasa yg begituan

Gomawo udah review ^0^

Schagarin: Hmmm gimana ya? Kkk

Yg penting gomawo udah review ^0^

Kyukeshipper: YAP! MARI BANGKITKAN WONKYU! #semangat 45

Gomawo udah review ^0^

lovinkyu: apakah sudah cukup jelas? I hope so

Gomawo udah review ^0^

Ryu: Makasih sarannya, gomawo udah review ^0^

Ternyata masih ada yg mau review ff ini #peluk reader satu satu…..

Mind to review?


End file.
